wings_of_fire_dragon_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
RuneWings
THIS TRIBE BELONGS TO NIGHTCLAWSTHENIGHTWING. PLEASE DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR THE IDEA! Appearance Runewings are quite small dragons roughly the size of a large dragonet with the largest ones. They are usually quite lithe and are darker colored on their main scales. However their symbols and underscales are a lighter shade of that color of rarely a different color. They also have curved horns on their heads and a large fin on the end of their tails for cooling. However royalty have golden symbols rather than lighter shades of their scale colors. However the queen of the tribe is about the size of an average dragon due to a spell. Government The Runewings like most tribes are ruled by a queen who comes to the throne by challenge of a mother, aunt cousin or sister. However they also have a council that helps lead them in times of crisis. The Royal Family The royal family is very tightly woven often letting few dragons in and often avoiding marriages however there are manyimportant things about the royal family. The first part is the amount of influence that each member has. *The Queen of course has the most influence and decides pretty much everything in the kingdom. *The King is second in influence only to the queen and the council elder. He is almost always the leader of the army and works as the queen's lead diplomat. *The High Princess is the eldest queen daughter or in some cases the heir who has impressed the queen the most. This is the child who takes the throne if the queen dies without a challenge. *The princesses have their own ranking usually with the queen's daughters on top. They control many of the servants and get extra classes on leading during their schooling times. *The princes are the lowest on this rank however they usually have a room in the castle and end up leading something. They most likely become squadron leaders. Another interesting part is how challenges are done. You see the first Queen of the Runewings was an animus and wanted the challenges to work properly so she enchanted a large hall made purely out of obsidian to create an arena that changed each challenge to fit the challengers. But first it was enchanted to test if the challenger was of royal blood to prevent false queens from taking the throne. After this was done the fight would start and each dragon would bring in a weapon of some sort if they wanted though no runes are allowed. This fight would go on until one was dead and the winner would take the throne. The Council The council is the one group that has any influence near the queen or king. They have five members and the members can only be decided on by the Queen. When a new queen arises she gets to change any members then every year after on that day she can change them unless probable reason comes for her to change one out. The positions are: The head of the council: while the queen makes sure that everything the council does decide on goes through her is also goes through the head of the council first. The head of the council is most often the eldest member. The representative of justice: this member is in charge of all the court systems and represents them because of this. The representative of education: this member is in charge of bringing up all schooling issues. The representative of war: this is usually the member representing the army and is often held by the king. The representative of agriculture: this member is in charge of the little farming that they have but has little power because they are mainly up hunters. Abilities The main ability of the Runewings is their breath weapon. This is usually fairly useful for when they get stuck in a situation that they cannot get out of. However this does not help as much when Runewings fight Runewings because they all have a fairly good immunity to it. Their other ability is for their scales to give off heat that they can change the temperature of at will. Some dragons can reach higher temperatures with these however if they stay at to low of a temperature for a long time they die and if they stay to high they also die. Weaknesses The Runewings have a large number of weaknesses one being that they are small which makes them awful at talon to talon combat unless the other dragon is blind or incredibly injured. Another is that because of their small they cannot fly in strong winds or storms or swim in strong currents. Because of this they often stay on the ground in their cities. Diet Runewings mainly eat smaller creatures such as lizards and birds due to there small size and smaller need for nutrients. However during royal parties they often try to get larger foods such as cows. Relationships with the other Tribes SandWings- RuneWings often fight with the SandWings over territory though they pretty much stay the same territory. SkyWings- RuneWings wish to have an alliance with the Skywings for power however they currently do not have one. SeaWings- The RuneWings have never have actually met a SeaWing however Queen Wordweilder has been researching to find more allies and would like to meet them. MudWings- The RuneWings are currently at war with the MudWings and want more allies to defeat them and the SandWings. IceWings- The RuneWings are allied with the IceWings and meet with them often. RainWings- The RuneWings are hateful of the RainWings lazy attitude and want to take their lands. NightWings- The RuneWings are allied for the NightWings mainly because of a deal that they made for the rainforest. Religion Runewings are known for their worship of two gods the life goddess and the death goddess. The two are believed to give part their powers to two dragons and have them separate the dead and the alive. However they are also known for their belief in ruin signs however these was enchanted by an animus queen so that they could be used for magic. This truth was hidden by the tribe though in some cases it has leaked out of the tribe. Royalty Queen *Queen Wordweaver Category:Tribes Category:Fanon Tribes Category:Fanon